


sleepy chocolate brown

by saiie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, SUPER CHEESY, fluffy fluff fluff, glasses oikawa, glasseskawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiie/pseuds/saiie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glasseskawa needs some cheering up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleepy chocolate brown

The fireplace channel was playing on the television in the corner of the room, soft crackle permeating through the silence of the room. Iwaizumi rhythmically threaded his fingers through Oikawa’s fluffy, albeit slightly damp, hair. He’d gotten caught in the downpour on is way home, dragging his soaked feet through the door and straight into Iwaizumi’s arms. It hadn’t been Oikawa’s best day.

A warm bath and lots of whispers of encouragement had gotten them here, Oikawa curled into Iwaizumi, wrapped up in a warm blanket burrito. Oikawa had ditched his contacts and opted for his glasses instead; they clash horribly with his ratty alien hoodie that still miraculously fit him even though Iwaizumi had given it to him for his birthday in junior high.

“Oikawa,” he received a sniffle in response, “Oikawa, it’s late. We should get to bed.”

“Nnnnhh,” Oikawa squirmed in his lap. “Don’t wanna.”

“Oikawa, come on. We have practice tomorrow.” Oikawa mumbled in annoyance,

“But Iwa is warm,” he complained.

“We can be warm in bed,” Iwaizumi replied, voice lacking bite.

“Just a little longer,” Oikawa murmured, and Iwaizumi couldn’t resist. His hand slid up to the nape of his neck, fingers playing with the soft baby hairs there. He tilted Oikawa’s face towards him, watching his sleepy chocolate brown eyes wander up to his face. Iwaizumi leaned down, felt Oikawa’s breath fan across his lips, leaned in to kiss him. Soft lips connected with his rougher ones, Oikawa sighing into his mouth. Iwaizumi could feel the rim of Oikawa’s glasses push into his face and his fingers twitched in annoyance. He dislodged his hand from somewhere underneath Oikawa and used it to push the glasses up and off his face, lodging them somewhere in the chocolatey mop that Oikawa calls hair. Iwaizumi took advantage of the freedom and deepened the kiss, Oikawa melting into his arms as he did so. Iwaizumi could feel cold hands come up and wrap around his neck, pulling him as close as he possibly could. 

Iwaizumi was the one who broke the kiss, murmuring “Oikawa, we really should get to bed.” But as Oikawa smiled and snuggled back into his arms, he knew that there was no force or annoyance behind his words. He knew that, if Oikawa asked him to, he’d stay here forever with this boy in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> jumped on the glasseskawa train im sorry


End file.
